


Can You Come Over?

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link asks for Rhett to keep him company in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Come Over?

**Author's Note:**

> text between hyphens (-) are meant to represent quotes through text messages

-Rhett?-

-It’s almost midnight. What are you doing up?-

-Can you come over?-

-Why?-

-Please, Rhett. I really need some company right now.-

-Is something wrong?-

…

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Rhett had hoped on having a nice, full-night sleep after the end of a long, busy week. Now he was in his car on his way to Link’s house for who knows why. He knew one thing for sure. It sounded urgent, whatever it was. It wasn’t like Link to text him in the middle of the night, let alone to invite him over on such short notice. He needed to know why Link needed his presence suddenly. He hoped it wasn’t too bad, that he could do something to make it all better.

Rhett pulled into Link’s driveway and made his way to the front door. He knocked, but didn’t hear anyone inside. He knew Link kept a spare key under one of the rocks by the door. He found the false rock and found the key, used it to unlock the door, and then entered the building.

The entire house was pitch-black. Rhett could barely see past his own nose. He flipped on a light switch and called into the domain.

“Link? You home?”

He heard a faint voice coming from upstairs. He softly made his way up the stairs, careful not to cause a ruckus or trip on himself or anything. He opened the closed door to Link’s room and peered inside. On the bed lied Link, curled up and facing away from the door. He took a mere step inside before the other man spoke.

“Rhett…” His voice was strained and on the verge of cracking. The man sniffled, and then tried to compose himself before continuing.

“Yes, Link?” Rhett tiptoed to the edge of the bed, resting one of his knees on the mattress. He laid a gentle hand on his friend’s side, petting him in long, tender motions. The brunet turned over to meet his dear friend’s eyes. Rhett’s heart broke at the sight of Link’s wet face and gleaming, irritated eyes.

“I…” Link muttered, trying to keep himself from sobbing. He pulled part of the covers down and patted the mattress beside him, as he was afraid of weirding Rhett out by asking directly. Thankfully, Rhett acknowledged Link’s invitation and slipped inside the covers after kicking his shoes off beside the bed. Link wasted no time in curling against his friend’s chest. His arm folded between their torsos, and his face nuzzled between the larger man’s pecs. Rhett pulled Link closer, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and holding him tight. It felt strange being in such an intimate position with another man, especially when this was the man he had known for nearly his whole life. But it also felt nice. He cherished the soft touches from his dear friend, the enticing heat radiating from his body, the tiny purrs of affection vibrating against his chest. He embraced the idea of being Link’s security blanket, and wouldn’t ever give up that role for anything.

Link reached for Rhett’s side, clutching his shirt with all his strength as if afraid his friend would disappear. He kept his face pressed up against the other’s chest, calming himself with the steady beat of his best friend’s heart. His once heavy breathing slowly reverted back to a somewhat normal rate, but Rhett could still feel a waver whenever Link’s hot breath reached his chest.

“Rhett?”

“Hm?”

“Do… Do you ever feel… lonely?” Link asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Like you need someone to… c-cuddle… just to feel… loved?” He rubbed his glistening eyes against Rhett’s shirt, and kept his face turned away. He would do anything he could to keep Rhett from seeing him cry. Rhett dug his other arm underneath Link’s neck and completely enveloped his friend in a warm embrace. He leaned his head against Link’s, nuzzling against his thick dark hair until he found his hairline. He placed his soft lips against the other man’s forehead, holding them there as long and as tenderly as he could.

“But you always were.”

Those whispered words beckoned for Link to look up, to meet the gaze of his best friend’s eyes. He completely forgot about trying to hide his tears, and all he could see in the dim moonlight was the tender smile on Rhett’s face. The taller man rubbed small circles on Link’s back as he kissed his friend once more on the cheek.

“Rhett?” Link asked, squishing his face against Rhett’s chest again.

“Hm?” Rhett asked, soothingly petting the other’s silken raven locks.

“Could you… spend the night?”

“Of course. You won’t be lonely tonight… or ever again.” Link smiled into Rhett’s soaked shirt as he felt the other man’s lips touch his head once more.


End file.
